LUHAN KU
by bee799
Summary: Kalau dipikir pikir Minseok tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berpacaran dengan Luhan,yang ia ingat Luhan itu namja yang pemaksa dan ya sudah tidak usah diteruskan [XIUHAN/LUMIN]


**LUHAN KU**

.

.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih mungkin akan terdengar menyenangkan apalagi jika sedang hari libur. Minseok akan punya banyak waktu luang untuk bermain bola bersama Luhan atau sekedar bermain game bersama dirumahnya. Ngomong-ngomong rumah Minseok sedang kosong karena kedua orang tuanya pergi untuk urusan bisnis. Dan otomatis rusa kesayangannya itu bisa bebas bermain dirumahnya dan menggingat jarak rumahnya dan Luhan terbilang cukup dekat Luhan akan lebih mudah untuk menemuinya.

"Lu?"

Si rusa tidak menoleh lebih sibuk memainkan ponsel kesayangannya. Wajah Minseok mendadak merengut namun terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Sial—bisa-bisanya rusa itu mengabaikannya.

"LUHAN?"

Jari telunjuk Minseok tidak tinggal diam untuk menusuk nusuk pipi Luhan kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan Luhan pada pipinya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya si rusa memberikan respon.

"Kenapa Sayang?". Ucapnya diselingi senyuman manis untuk Minseok sementara kekasihnya itu mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Hampir saja Luhan kehilangan kendali untuk mencubit kedua pipi kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Kau sibuk sekali Lu?" ucap Minseok dengan nada manja lalu bergelayut dilengan Luhan mencari kehangatan dan Luhan akan senang hati membalas dengan mendekap kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sedang apa? Bermain game?" Minseok menoleh sejenak ke handpone yang masih dipegang Luhan. "Tidak" jawab Luhan singkat. "Mobile Legend?" tanya Minseok lagi dan Luhan tertawa pelan setelahnya. "Tidak lagi sayang" Luhan pun semakin mendekap hangat kekasihnya itu, posisi mereka yang sedang berada di sofa ruang tengah kini terlihat cukup ambigu.

Andai saja Jongin adik Minseok ada dirumah dan melihat dirinya dan Luhan sedang bermesraan seperti ini,Jongin pasti akan berteriak kencang dan menuduh mereka sedang melakukan adegan mesum. Sungguh menyebalkan adiknya yang satu itu untung saja ia tidak sedang berada di rumah karena sedang menerjakan tugas sekolah bersama Kyungsoo.

Ngomong-ngomong Minseok masih penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan hingga sedari tadi harus mengabaikannya. Saat tangan Minseok mencoba merebut Handphone milik Luhan tapi dengan sigap tangan Luhan menjauh sehingga tidak dapat dijangkaui oleh Minseok. "Aku sedang menonton film" jawab Luhan dan detik itu ia dapat melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Minseok. Wajah bingung yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan, Luhan heran kenapa kekasihnya ini selalu terlihat menggemaskan dengan apapun ekspresi ia yang ditampilkan.

Nonton film? Lalu kenapa Minseok tidak boleh melihatnya? Apa jangan-jangan Luhan sedang menonton film dewasa. Pipi Minseok mendadak bersemu saat membayangkan hal itu. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan _Baozi-ah_?" kecupan Luhan dipipinya mendadak membuyarkan lamunan Minseok. " Ah ani— " Minseok memalingkan wajahnya karena malu dan ketika sedang malu pipi nya akan berubah menjadi kemerahan,benar-benar terlihat lucu.

"Fimnya benar-benar bagus jadi hari sabtu nanti aku berniat mengajakmu nonton bersama?". Luhan mendapat anggukan antusias dari Minseok sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika bisa pergi bersama Luhan apalagi mereka jarang bisa pergi bersama.

"Nah sekarang aku ingin tidur" ucap Luhan sambil memeluk erat Minseok layaknya sebuah guling. "Yakk Lu—aku bukan gulingmu" protesan Minseok hanya dibalas kekehan pelan oleh Luhan.

Malam harinya Minseok beranjak ke kamar setelah lama berkutat di dapur untuk membuat makan malam untuk dirinya dan jongin. Ia pun mengecek ponselnya yang tertinggal di atas nakas tempat tidur.

Puluhan pesan dari orang yang sama dan tidak lain adalah kekasihnya. Astaga, Luhan pasti akan memarahinya kali ini. Dengan seksama Minseok membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Luhan.

 _"_ _Minseok kau sudah makan?"_

 _"_ _Minseok aku sudah sampai dirumah"_

 _"_ _Minseok kau sedang apa?"_

 _"_ _Yakk— kau kemana sayang?"_

 _"_ _P"_

 _"_ _P"_

 _"_ _P"_

 _"_ _P"_

Luhan benar-benar membuat handopnenya hang kali ini,padalah baru beberapa jam mereka bertemu tapi rusa itu tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya. Sebagai pacar yang baik Minseok akan membalas pesan Luhan dengan cara yang manis. Kasihan juga rusa itu karena menunggu lama balasan pesannya.

"Aku baru akan makan sayang"

"Maaf lama membalas pesanmu karena aku baru selesai memasak untuk jongin"

"Aku sedang merindukanmu Lu"

Minseok sambil tersenyum saat mengetikan kalimat itu. Tidak lupa ia menambah emot senyuman untuk Luhan lalu menekan tombol send. Belum beberapa menit pesan itu terkirim Minseok lalu mendapat panggilan dari nomor Luhan. "Yakk—kenapa menelfon" Minseok melirik ke arah jongin yang sedang tertidur lelap di ranjangnya. Ia tidak ingin anak itu terbangun jika mendengar dering ponselnya.

Dengan cepat Minseok beranjak ke balkon di depan kamarnya lalu menjawab panggilan Luhan. "Lama sekali kau menggangat telponku" belum sempat Minseok berkata-kata Luhan sudah terlebih dulu bicara. Minseok lupa kalau kekasihnya itu punya sifat yang tidak sabaran. "Mian Lu—"

"Kau bilang merindukanku min?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang terbilang datar. "Ah ne—" Minseok hanya membalas singkat. "Jangan rindu Minseok rindu itu berat,biar aku saja" . Minseok tidak salah dengarkan tadi Luhan bilang apa. "Ah ne—kau bilang apa Lu?" Minseok tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ku bilang jangan merindukanku Minseok biar aku saja yang merindukanmu"

"Ya sudah ya sayang sampai jumpa besok, oh ya jangan biarkan jongin menginap dikamarmu karena aku tidak suka"

Minseok melirik lagi ke arah jongin. Luhan benar benar peramal,bagamana ia bisa tau jongin sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Jangan lupa makan malammu sayang,selamat malam ~ "

Ditempat yang berbeda disaat Luhan mengakhiri panggilan telponnya rusa itu langsung berguling diranjang king sizenya lalu mengamati layar ponselnya yang tidak lain adalah foto Minseok.

Ia jadi ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Minseok. Saat itu lelaki berwajah manis itu sedang berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolah dan dengan seenak hati ia menghadang jalannya.

Pria pindahan dari China yang sedang berada dihadapan Minseok menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan membuat Minseok sedikit takut.

"Kau Minseok kan?"

Minseok hanya mengangguk pelan tidak berani menatap mata rusa itu. Luhan dengan tenang mengangkat pelan dagu minseok agar mau menatapnya.

"Kau cantik Minseok dan tidak lama lagi akan ku pastikan kau menjadi pacarku"

Luhan tidak akan lupa hari itu dan hari dimana ia resmi menjadikan Minseok sebagai kekasihnya. Ah—mungkin lain kali saja berceritanya.

.

.

-END-

* * *

Yakk—apa ini wkwk

Lagi gabut plus di timeline banyak bgt yang bikin meme ttg Dilan

Jadi kepikiran buat ff Xiuhan, btw siapa yang masih belum bisa move on dari couple yang satu ini? #TunjukTangan

Ngebayangin kalo yang meranin Dilan itu Luhan trus Milea itu Minseok pasti bakal so sweet bgt


End file.
